Garnets
by lindencovenant
Summary: Pressure forms precious gems and brings out truths for the Gregg crew. From This Day On universe.


_**Author's Note: Any characters who appeared in the original series belong to ABC, RA Dick, etc. The rest belong to Mary or me, under some name or other. Their names may be derived to honor more famous people. Please note, this story is at least slightly a downer, but the sad moments make happy ones worth more. The title refers to how garnets are formed. They are metamorphic rocks, created by heat and pressure. Thanks, as always, to Mary for being the best beta in the biz. **_

September 1982

"Are you upset about something, Captain?" Carolyn Muir - Gregg asked, hearing a distant rumble of thunder.

Daniel Gregg listened. "No, dear lady. That is not I, nor any other specter. It's thundering because it's thundering. Nothing more, and from the sound of it, the storm is moving out to sea."

"Would you ever want to do that? Move out to sea?" It was something she had wondered, from time to time, for the last decade or so, but never asked.

"Only if you were with me," the ghost smiled. "And even then, not too long. I've grown accustomed to our crew." He glanced to the mantle that now had a row of assorted pictures arrayed under the oil painting of himself that dominated them all.

"I think that would be lovely, for a day or two, sometimes," Carolyn murmured.

Just as his wife began to stand on her tiptoes to kiss her favorite ghost, the phone shrilled, prompting their dog, Dakota, to bark.

"Feel free to answer it," Daniel growled to the mutt.

"If she does that, Claymore will book her on a talk show," Carolyn grinned. "Darling, would you answer it? You did promise to try and use more technology this year."

A long-suffering look came over the Captain's face. "Very well, Madam, though I think submitting to Tristan's driving lessons counts." With a sigh, he popped over to the "statue" table across the living room, as their friend, Jessamyn Pierce, had dubbed it, and picked up the receiver. However, he did not answer it with "s'that you?" but a very proper, "Hello?"

Carolyn grew nervous watching him. After fourteen years of living with a ghost, she had learned his expressions, and the look on Daniel Gregg's face was grim.

"I see. Yes. Is she all right? Of course. What can I do? Yes. Right."

"What is it?" Mrs. Gregg demanded, brushing past Dakota and the remaining kittens in her haste to reach her husband's side.

Placing a hand on each shoulder, he delivered the news. "That was Adam."

"Is something wrong with Jess? With Candy?" Carolyn blurted.

"Jess is fine. Candy is - Thom was in a motor accident. Adam is taking her straight to the hospital from work, and he would like us to notify Jess, Dr. Lynne, and anyone else who needs to be notified." His hands tightened. "Carolyn?"

It took an effort, but she gathered her strength. "Daniel, our daughter needs us. I'll call Lynne, Jess, everyone - and get Dave or Martha to drive me to Skeldale. You can be there in two seconds if you pop. Please, go to her."

The Captain frowned. He was torn between wanting to be with his wife through the ordeal and the desire to get to the girl he looked on as a daughter. It only took a moment for logic to win out and for him to nod briskly. "Indeed." He kissed her cheek. "I will see you shortly. Make sure your driver proceeds safely."

A second later, he vanished.

Carolyn took a deep breath. By the time her first husband had died in a very different sort of accident, the love she felt for him had been long dead. Still, this was making her flash back to that day, and to when her favorite cousin and his wife were killed in a car wreck. Her paralysis only lasted a moment, then she picked up the phone to do what she needed to do.

For once, she was grateful for the circumstances that had led to her son falling out with her former father-in-law. Jonathan had transferred to a Maine University, and could be there much sooner than if he was still in Philly.

XXX

The spirit barely remembered to morph into something more modern before appearing in the hospital parking lot just as a familiar jeep pulled in. The storm had slackened off somewhat into a determined, but not heavy rain. He was at the passenger's side door in two strides where he opened the door to help a petite blonde exit.

"Umbrella," a voice from the other side of the vehicle reminded. "I'll be right around."

While waiting for Adam to reach them, Daniel softly asked Candy Muir Avery, "How are you holding up, dear girl?"

She gave him a thin, brave smile, looking very much like her mother. "I don't know." Then, their friend was handing Daniel the umbrella so the three of them could hurry to the entrance under its protection.

As the cold air inside the medical building hit them, Adam closed the umbrella and looked at father and step-daughter. "You two go on ahead to the ER. I'll wait here to direct the family."

With a nod, Daniel placed an arm around Candy and led her off in search of information.

Adam took up his post near the door, shivering slightly. He was still somewhat damp, and the hospital was blasted cold. Reflexively, he started to drum his fingers, but there was nothing to drum them upon. Irked, he began tapping his foot nervously. He wished someone would show up, or that he'd hear something, anything. He glanced at his watch. A whole minute had elapsed.

However, only moments later, the Matthews brothers were there. He hoped no one saw them appear out of thin air, but didn't care too much, frankly.

"Adam!" Tristan exclaimed. "Where is -?"

"Off in search of someone who knows anything. Has anyone called -?" Adam began.

"Carolyn called your wife. Lynne was already at the hospital working. Everyone either has been notified or soon will be," Siegfried informed him briskly. "They will all be arriving. Now, what do you know?"

Adam shook his head. "Not much. I knew Candy had been upset all day, but - this just happened..." He frowned. "Maybe hanging around – er - you know - gives one ESP? So, between her nervous state and the rain, I offered her a ride home, and sent her to the lobby to wait. The phone rang, and it was this place. They wanted Thom Avery's next of kin. That didn't sound good, so I said, and it's true - I'm his uncle. Then, they told me he was in a head-on collision and was being brought here. You know the rest."

The older of the two ghosts frowned. "That's not sufficient," Siegfried snapped.

"Sig," Tristan warned. He knew his brother, and that when Sig got a bee in his bonnet, it could get interesting in the Chinese curse sense.

Ignoring this, Siegfried began looking around. His eyes fell upon a tall, dark haired man in scrubs hurrying towards the Emergency Room. Before Adam or Tris could stop him, he was in motion, headed straight for the hapless doctor. The other two men looked at one another helplessly.

"Come on, someone will have to translate," Tris sighed and took off after his sibling.

Grimly, Adam nodded, although how effective he'd be at translating was dubious.

As they drew near, the lawyer shook his head. "Too late."

Siegfried had begun speaking.

"Excusemegoodsir,butIwaswonderingifyouhaveanyinformationaboutThomasAvery.Hewasbroughtin-"

"SIG," Tristan exclaimed. "Slow…"

Without missing a beat, the doctor glared back at Sig. "Icanonlygiveoutinformationlikethattothefamily.Whoareyou, sir?"

Tris looked at Adam, his eyes wide. Adam's expression was equally dumbfounded as he murmured, "Goodnight, nurse, there's two of them."

"Heaven help us all," Tris echoed. "But, I did tell you it was a Sig thing, not - the other."

Heedless of this exchange, Siegfried had continued, "ThismanISThom'suncle. ADAM!"

Picking up on his own name, Adam stepped forward cautiously. "My ears don't work that fast, sir, but I am Thom's uncle, as of late."

The physician looked him over, as if assessing the truth of his words. "Yes, I was at your wedding. I'm Jeff Gideon. I'll be operating, as soon as your nephew is stable. Now, excuse, me, I need to go scrub."

Just like that, he was off, moving at a rapid clip towards, assumably, the OR.

"Stable, whatdoeshemean, stable?" Sig blustered.

"Let's go find Candy and whoever else is here," Tristan instructed, taking his brother's arm firmly to guide him away. "And keep in mind, Adam's ears, not to mention mine, don't work at hyper-speed."

Adam frowned, wondering if he should be following them, or wait for the others to arrive. Mentally, he calculated roughly how long it should take the Schooner Bay contingent to get there, minimum, and realized he had no desire to hang around the entrance of the hospital for another half hour or longer. Shrugging inwardly, he hastened after the brothers.

"Slow down, Tris!"

XXX

Thanks to ghostly instincts, the trio homed in on the waiting room where Daniel and Candy were sitting, staring at the door.

"Just us," Adam said almost apologetically.

Tristan let go of his brother's arm to head straight to Candy. With a nod to his Captain, the ghost simply said, "We're here."

One of Candy's hands was locked in her step-dad's, but she reached out, almost blindly, to take one of Tris'. "Thank you," she said softly.

"What can we do?" Siegfried asked, frowning and looking like he'd cheerfully start doing whatever either of them said needed doing.

"Just wait," Daniel bit out, clearly frustrated by that fact. "A nurse has gone to find Doctor Lynne. She was visiting her patients here today. Has Dashire been informed?"

"Mrs. - " Siegfried began, then glanced to see if anyone else was around, "Gregg said she was trying to locate everyone. When she has, Dave will drive her and Jenny up here."

The Captain nodded.

Catching the Captain's last words, Adam leapt to an assumption. "Are he and Lynne officially - dating yet?" he could not help but ask since the two had been "non-dating" for months.

"The last I heard, they were still simply going places at the same time, and together," Daniel replied.

"They're a cute couple," Candy said hoarsely.

The waiting room door opened to let Thom's cousin, Blackie, enter.

"I literally ran into, or was run into by, Dr. Gideon," the young pastor explained. "He told me about Thom... that he's headed into surgery... what's going on?" Bewilderment filled his face.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Candy frowned.

"The local pastors rotate hospital chaplain duty. Today's my day," he shrugged. "What happened?"

"All we know is it was an auto accident," the Captain answered. "Blasted motor vehicles."

"Horses can have equal calamities," Siegfried informed him in a grave tone. Some note in his voice told Daniel not to ask.

Tristan whispered so only the Captain heard, "Our dad died in a horse accident."

Daniel grimaced. He had not known this.

In a strained voice, Blackie asked, "There wasn't an explosion, I hope. He drives a Pinto, and I've heard about the engines - catching fire..."

"Not that we've heard," Daniel assured him.

"That's - something, I suppose," Blackwood nodded stiffly. He was too pale.

"You'd better sit down, " the Captain instructed.

Drawing in a deep breath, Blackwood nodded, dropping onto a seat heavily. He did not see Daniel use his powers to edge the seat so that he did not miss it.

A second later, Dashire appeared. Adam shook his head. They'd be lucky if the whole shebang didn't get revealed before this night was over, what with ghosts appearing out of the blue. He was just grateful that this hospital had waiting rooms that were behind closed doors. It was doubtful that the appearance had been seen.

As if sensing his friend's thoughts, Dash said, "Don't worry. I always check before appearing."

"Good."

"Now, what is going on? Is Carolyn hurt? I felt Danny's mind screaming something from Keystone."

"WhattheblazeswereyoudoinginKeystone?" Siegfried snapped.

"Getting Dave and Jenny an anniversary present. Now, tell me!" the nobleman snapped back.

"It's not Mom," Candy found her voice.

"Praise be."

"It's Thom. Car wreck," the girl choked out.

The momentary relief vanished. "Lynne?"

"Dr. Gideon's wife is a nurse here," Daniel said. "She was waiting for Candy to arrive, then said she would go find Blackie and Lynne. All - " he blanked out on the woman's first name, "Mrs. Gideon knew is that Lynne's making rounds this evening, and could be anywhere in this place."

No one said anything to that, and for the next eternity or so, they simply waited for someone else to arrive, news to be delivered, or anything at all to the beat of Adam's foot tapping.

Finally, Dash stood up again. "I'm going to go find her. Back soon." Then, he was gone.

XXX

The ghost drifted through corridors in invisible silence. When he was unable to locate her visually, Dash turned his sight inward, focusing on the doctor. Moments later, he found her in an unused room. Linden sat dejectedly on the starched white bed, tears leaking from her closed eyes.

"Lynne," Dash said quietly.

Startled, she looked up with a gasp. "Charlie… I… this isn't a good time."

Taking a seat beside her, he took her hand. "I know, but that's why I'm here. What can I do?"

Swallowing, she shook her head. "I don't know." She sniffed. "I'm scared, Charlie. Really scared. I - Jeff said I could observe, but I can't. I - Blast, I'm a doctor, and I know all the facts - here - " she tapped her head, then moved her hand to her chest. "But, here. All I am is a mother who's terrified."

"That's all you need to be," Dash soothed, tentatively stroking her hair. "He's got a doctor, after all. And is there not some rule about not having a family member as a patient? Don't worry about what you're supposed to be now."

"I'm supposed to be strong!" she protested.

"No one would ever dare say you are not," he replied soothingly, yet firmly. "But, having a child in jeopardy, no matter what their age... I can recall few, if any, worse feelings."

"You had a lot of kids, didn't you?"

"If seven is 'a lot,' yes."

Leaning against the now tangible ghost, Lynne sighed, "Would you tell me about them? Just, let me think about something else for a little while?"

Dash exhaled. "There were five girls, and two boys. One of the boys died when he was only a few days old. The others all lived to maturity, a rarity in those times. You know I came to America because the spare son was basically worthless in England in that era, and I had no desire to enter the clergy or the military. However, my older brother had no sons, period. So, when Arthur came of age, his uncle sent for him, and he went to take up the family title. Victoria, my oldest child, went with her brother. She had always wanted to see Europe. They both married and spent the rest of their lives there. Blythe was the next oldest girl. She married a farmer when she was seventeen. Two years later, she died in childbirth. The baby survived, and over my objections, Charity, her twin sister, married the widower. They moved out West, and never returned to Skeldale. From what I hear, she gave him another eight children. The second to the youngest girl, Verity, married Charity's husband's brother and joined them in California. The youngest was Grace." His rueful tone softened. "She always saw herself as rather plain and was bookish. She'd be a bluestocking in England. She was truly the prettiest of the girls, in her own way. Never married. I don't think she could have handled being a farmer's wife. She was more delicate than her two sisters, who chose that path. It didn't stop her from taking care of her mother and I as we aged. I did my best to help her take care of Aislynn, but I was old for the time. After she died, and I began seeing ghosts, the poor girl thought I was a bit touched, I fear, but she remained loyal. She never realized that my two friends had overcome their aversion to seeing people they had known in life while they were dead. It's - disconcerting to see people you knew back then, as it were. It's not bad if you only met them after death. Anyway, they helped her in little ways as they could. I was in a rather cranky mood as the end neared, and left pretty much everything to Grace. After I died, she could see me, and realized I had not been touched in the head, but had seen Danny and Sean. She also knew how Danny's post-death troubles bothered me, and that she had no heirs, so I would be facing like woes. It was she who helped me hide funds and hire Adam's ancestor to keep my afterlife smooth. In fact, she brought the first Mr. Pierce to see me. I rather hoped she might haunt as well, it just felt so marvelous to shed the mortal coil that had grown so rusty, I hoped she'd experience it as well. But, she did not." He sighed. "I know she, and all of them are in a better place, but losing them one by one..." He broke off, not having words to describe it.

Lynne wanted to ask how he managed to cope, but did not want to hurt the nobleman, opening old wounds further. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to relive something that hurts."

"I've accepted the pain as part of loving them. Every so often, I need to wake them from the back corners of my mind where they sleep. That doing so helps you, is only good." Unshed tears tinged his deep voice.

"Thank you."

Dash's lips quirked in a shadow of a smile. "Quite welcome, dear lady."

Lynne trembled and picked up the edge of the rough blanket to dab her face. "Blast it. I- I haven't really cried in... a… long, long time, haven't let myself, but I - can't stop it now."

Shaking his head, Dash concentrated and made a silk handkerchief appear out of Adam's top drawer from miles away. He'd get the boy a new set if need be; he doubted Adam would begrudge his friend, much less sister-in-law, a scrap of cloth. "Here. You're crying out a couple of decades' worth of tears, I'd say. Take the time you need."

"Thanks, Charlie... I just…"

"I know. And it will be our secret. No one will find out you had a crying jag, albeit overdue."

XXX

Just when Daniel was beginning to worry enough about how long his wife was taking to arrive, Carolyn walked through the door with Sean, Molly, Jess, and Martha. Dave and Jenny were delayed by babysitting issues. Finding a last minute one was a new concept for the young couple, since Tristan or other ghost was usually on hand to take care of Amberly at the drop of a hat. Ed could not get away from his constable duties, but sent his concern.

Someone had even managed to contact Fontenot, so he was there as well, in his gray-haired James Bond persona. Dash and Dr. Lynne were still absent, but no one was worried about them.

Jess and Adam, both typically hyper, began pacing, and almost collided once. Siegfried adopted Adam's drumming habit, with his foot tapping in counterpoint to the tapping. Tristan looked as if he might cheerfully strangle his brother, but did not comment.

Candy was very quiet, tense, and pale, but her eyes looked trapped.

"Blast it, why can't we find out anything?" Daniel fumed, fully expecting Blackie to optimistically say, "No news is good news, perhaps."

The young man said nothing, simply rose and joined the Pierces in their pacing. After a few steps of finding that it did nothing to help, he stopped and walked to the door where he could stare into the hallway.

Carolyn moved closer to him. "Blackie? Do - " her voice dropped, "- is your - radar going off?" She thought he could only sense ghosts. If he had ESP, that was news to her.

With a glance in the direction of Candy and the others, Blackie lowered his tone. "Come with me to get some coffee."

"I'll come along as well," Daniel said.

The three stepped outside, but instead of heading toward the coffee, Blackie directed them to the thankfully vacant chapel.

"Now, will you answer the question?" Carolyn asked.

For a moment, he did not speak, as he slowly shut the doors.

"Blackwood?" the Captain prompted.

"I know," the younger man breathed out, "that faith means accepting that sometimes, God's will and yours don't match, and I have been trying for the life of me to have the courage to pray that He do whatever is best, even if..." he gulped, "even if..."

"Blackie, this isn't like you - I know this is hard," Carolyn said gently, "but normally you would have something to say about things being for the best or belief in healing..."

"Yeah. To answer the earlier question, no radar blips, and I don't have sudden- precognitive gifts. I - how do you feel about dreams?"

Pulling his ear, Daniel smiled gently. "Haven't had one in quite a while, but I found them rather disjointed bits of fluff, when I did. I have guided a dream or two..."

Despite the situation, Carolyn smiled.

"Any of mine?" Blackie asked tightly.

"No, lad."

"I hoped - but no, this wasn't - "

"You had a disturbing dream, about Thom?" Carolyn prompted, taking a seat on one of the pews.

Blackie dropped down to sit on the floor. "Not directly, about him... in fact, I am not sure it was a dream. It might have been real. It seemed so, and - I wasn't asleep, I don't think."

"Why don't you tell us?" the ghost suggested, moving to stand beside his lady.

Blackie's lips thinned. "I am**_ not _**insane. Last May, right after the wedding-s, I was working on the next sermon and heard a weird noise. Like a truck with asthma. Went to see what Tris was up to now, but it wasn't Tris, or anyone I knew. There was this guy and a girl on my doorstep, my back doorstep. They were from the future, if I wasn't dreaming or bananas."

The ghost and Mrs. Gregg exchanged looks over his head.

"She, Rose, had seen something really awful and needed spiritual help, and I was the only pastor in history who the guy thought would not think she was nuts, because I knew about ghosts, so believing in time travel is just a step of belief away. I can't tell you what Rose saw. If she's real, or will be, that's her secret. Anyway, her friend had read a book written by Amberly's grandchild; now that is weird, thinking of our princess having grandkids… _Stay on target, self._ Okay, in it, she said that I'd be a ghost one day, and well, everyone would be, except for two of us presently living... except for two. Clay, and - Thom. Said Candy'd be widowed, but find love again... with - well, it's an easy guess. So, I've been trying to accept it, but blast it, Thom's been like a brother since, he and Aunt Lynne lived with us. It was so great to have a boy in the house, even a baby one. And to not be the youngest in the family, for once. Now... blast it all. I find I don't have the courage to pray for God's will to be done about this. I'm not that - good."

"Blackie," Carolyn said slowly, "I had a very real dream not that long ago, in which I believed I came to Schooner Bay, but Daniel ran us out of Gull Cottage. It seemed very real - I thought Thom was going to tell you about it - but it worked out. We lived in a house I swear I'd never heard of before, Albatross Manor, and it was a real house, I found out later. But, it fell down before I ever arrived. Yet, I knew about it. I don't see how I could have."

"Forgive me, but I'm not sure how helpful that is, Carolyn," Blackie forced a smile. "Sometime, I'd like to hear about it. Guess Thom forgot to tell me."

"Maybe he will tell you, sometime," Daniel offered. "Did the man say when Candy would be widowed?"

"No. He didn't say much, he didn't want to tamper with time..."

XXX

The hours dragged by. By eight, the entire family from Schooner Bay had made it to the hospital, at least those that could make it. Amberly had been left with Helen Wight, who had assured Jenny that it was fine to leave the baby as long as she needed to. Claymore had also stayed behind, and volunteered, without even one little ghostie to prompt him, to make the rounds to feed the animals.

After hearing a code blue alert go out for one of the rooms, Candy's nerves got the better of her and she went for a walk.

Scarcely had she gone when the door opened again, and Jonathan Muir came inside the waiting room, trailed by a young woman who looked as if she felt terribly out of place.

Though she was startled, Carolyn was across the room in a second, hugging her boy tightly. "I didn't know you'd be coming!"

Even in a time of crisis, such maternal attention was a little embarrassing. Ducking his head and flushing, Jon shrugged. "Well, yeah. Had to. Where's Candy?" He peered around the room, searching for his sister, as well as a blank spot. Between Carolyn, Daniel, Lynne, Jess, Adam, Sean, Molly, Siegfried, Tristan, Dashire, Dave, Jenny, Blackie, and Fontenot, there was not much room left.

"The pressure was getting to her," Daniel answered, having joined his wife. His curious gaze shifted over to the girl hanging back near the door. "This would be-?" Silently, the spirit prayed that they were not about to have a repeat of the Donna incident. That was one thing definitely NOT called for at the moment. Or any moment, but especially the present one.

Blinking as if only now recalling he had someone else with him, Jon glanced back. "This is Bethany. She's a friend from school." His casual tone indicated that she was not an unheard of until now fiancée'.

Now, Bethany took a hesitant step toward the imposing man. "Hi. Jonathan and I were in the library, we're study partners for English lit,"

"She's tutoring me," Jonathan confessed.

"When Mr. Pierce called; Jon kinda freaked out. I didn't think you guys needed a second wreck to deal with, so I told him I'd drive." Bethany's voice was very soft; Daniel might have had to strain to hear it, if he had not had supernatural senses.

"Thank you," Carolyn was saying as her ghost pondered the newcomer. "My daughter is - quietly melting down somewhere, I think, but she will be grateful to you. We all are."

"Indeed," Captain Gregg formally added. "Let's introduce your friend to the others."

"All of these folks are your family?" Bethany asked, sounding slightly overwhelmed.

Jonathan hesitated only a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Just not by blood." Glad to have something to do, he began to make introductions while Daniel closed the door behind them.

"This is my mom, I guess you figured out. Carolyn - er Miles. And my - dad, Daniel Miles. Step-dad, but I don't remember my father. And Martha's - sorta an extra special aunt. My uncles, sorta, Sean, Dash, Sig – er - Siegfried, Adam. My aunts, Molly, Lynne, she's Thom's mom, and Jess. Molly's married to Sean. Jenny's my sister, kinda. Dave's married to her. Blackie's Thom's cousin, and Fontenot – er - " Jon's voice faltered. How did one explain a three-hundred-year-old ghostly guru?

"I'm the senior uncle of this lot, in a sense," the ghost rumbled, taking the girl's hand between both of his. "And - we aren't sure what Tristan is, but he is a good friend."

"Sorry, Tris," Jonathan coughed. "I was about to get to you."

"Ah, well. Best for last," the youngest ghost managed to quip, offering a slight smile even as his worried gaze moved to the door. "I'm a brother/cousin/friend, and anything else you care to name. Sig's kid brother."

Nearby, Siegfried's brows shot up on reflex. Tristan must be in a state to admit to being his "little brother."

"Nice to meet you, all of you," Bethany managed, still looking a bit stunned at the collection of kinfolk. Or perhaps she was sensitive. Jess and Blackie had commented on the fact that initially coming into a room filled with ghosts could be overwhelming to the extra senses. This lot of specters was especially forceful.

Lynne had collected herself by now and forced herself to rise to add her greeting. If anyone took note of the fact that Dash stayed close to her, they did not comment or tease.

"You can have my seat," Tristan offered as everyone started trying to shift around and make room for the newcomers. "I - I think I'd better go find Candy."

As he hurried out of the room, Siegfried moved closer to the Captain. Watching his brother's retreat through narrowed eyes, he asked in an undertone, "Is that wise?"

Daniel considered a second only, then, in a matching tone, very gravely answered, "Indeed. Perhaps the wisest thing he's done in several years."

XXX

Rather than trying to search from room to room, Tristan simply focused and let his instincts guide him straight to the same chapel in which the Greggs and Blackie had their conversation.

The room was dark; Candy had not chosen to turn on the light switch. Fortunately, he did not need the light either. "Candy?" Tristan called out as he shut the door and locked it with a mental push.

"Go away, Tris. You're good at that, after all," the young woman tiredly requested.

Shocked, he fell silent for a second, then, ignoring the implied order, he walked up to where she was hiding. "Where's this coming from?" He asked, sitting down gingerly beside her.

"Like before, you just lit out, not even - saying goodbye. Why? If you didn't - feel anything - romantic anymore, why not just say so and stay? Why - go like that?"

"But, I - that's not what it was, just the opposite. I left because I love you, not because I didn't," Tristan admitted.

"That's - that makes no sense," Candy protested, sniffing as she wiped away a tear and turned to look at the ghost.

"Doesn't it? I could never give you all you need, I'd be lying to try," was the bitter reply.

"Shouldn't I have had a say in that?" Candy snapped. "I wanted so much. You know, I tried to avoid kissing any guys I dated for a long time, 'cause that first kiss should have been yours."

"And you'd have said not to go, that the fact that I'm a ghost does not matter, right? Or if you let yourself hear what I was saying," Tristan did not meet her gaze. "You would have asked me to stay, or perhaps one tear would have escaped, and I'd have done anything to keep you from being hurt, even if it was for your own good. I always would have. I always will. So, I'd stay and cheat you out of something better. And it was, and I did. I - _did _kiss you, but not exactly goodbye. I came back, after all, just - fare well. Not my fault you slept through it." He sighed. "But, I had to do what was right. Whether you wanted me to or not. So, I left, at a time when I would not have to face tears or anxieties, so you'd be free to live your dreams and ideals, and prove me right in believing in you."

He snuck a glance at her, and was not surprised to see the fury in her eyes.

"Blast it - what are you talking about? Mom and Captain Dad are happy! I think Uncle Dash and Lynne will be if they get over this not dating thing. Why NOT us?"

Tristan searched for a delicate way to put it. "You are much younger... I've seen you with Amberly. Candy, someday, you'll be a fantastic mom... But not with me."

Silently, he gave thanks that it was dark.

Candy let out a shuddering breath. "What did you mean, always? You always have, you said."

"You've heard your dad say that he sees your mom getting lovelier; Dash gave Martha a line like that too, but it's not a line. Ghosts - Blackie's not the only one with radar. We - see is the best word - the real person. Not how old they are, or what they look like unless we focus on that. When I look at you, essentially, you look just as you always have to me. So does your mother, brother, Jenny, Martha... everyone. But, you're special to me. I can see you all as you are, physically, but it's an effort."

"How good is that vision?" Now, her voice was taut.

Confused, Tristan thought he knew what she wanted, but was not sure. "I can't pop up and tell you how the surgery is going. Maybe if I was a doctor..."

"No, I - could you see that Claymore had heart problems?" Candy corrected.

"No. Would've yelled at him to go to a doctor sooner. Even your dad would have done that. He doesn't hate Claymore, you know. It just is very frustrating to see Clay act like a moron when he's not, and the Captain's trying to make him act like who he really is. Don't think it's working too well." Tristan almost smiled.

"So you don't see what's wrong with me." Her voice went flat, not asking a question really.

"Wrong with you? Nothing at all, except a few tears," Tristan said gently. "But, that's to be expected."

"Tris - there won't be kids, not for me, and not for Thom, if he lives, long as he's with me," Candy bit out in a strangled voice. "I - we haven't tried not to have kids, but there's not been even one hint of a baby for two years. So, I - snuck out to a doctor here in town, and - it won't be happening, not for me. There is surgery, but, even then, the odds would be bad. So..." She gulped back a tear.

If Tris had blood, he would have felt it all draining.

Heedless, she went on. "I just told Thom this morning, after Uncle Dash left to give Sig a hand with the horses. We had a terrible fight."

"Did he - was he going to leave you over that?" Now, anger suffused Tristan's voice.

"No. He almost seemed - relieved! And - said it didn't matter! Blast it - how could - how could he say it didn't matter! I told him to go away, get out... We were both upset. Really, and the weather was awful today. Bad driving conditions. If he dies, I killed him."

Tristan could not help but take Candy's hand. "No. Some idiot did this, whatever it is. Not you." He was angry, but concern for her overrode that. The "didn't matter" kept playing in his head. "I'm sure - that's not what he meant. It just came out badly."

For a moment, Candy did not, could not reply. Then she admitted, "He's good at things coming out wrong. You, Tristan, are a very hard act to follow, you know? Most of the time, you always say just the right thing, almost good as Captain Dad, or Uncle Dash."

Tristan smiled at that.

"And - I never completely stopped loving you, you know? I love him, but still..."

"Like Dash, if he ever admits it, still loves Ashley, Aislinn, whatever, but Lynne too," Tris mused.

"Maybe," Candy sighed.

"Want me to - go away again?" Tristan asked tentatively.

"No," Candy forced a smile. "I - you're not just my first love. You're my best friend. I've missed you."

Tristan forced a smile. "Same here. Whatever happens, I'll be here." For now, that would suffice.

XXX

When Candy was calmer, they made their way back to the waiting room where her mother and Molly were trying to make Bethany feel comfortable. She was obviously a kind girl, but no one was feeling too sociable.

Siegfried spared his brother a sharp glance as they entered the room, but made no comment.

"Still no news," Sean remarked with a frown.

"I recall Adam saying that in a trial, it's good if the jury takes a long time, for the defendant, anyway," Daniel mused.

"I don't think the analogy works here," Adam shook his head, trying not to yawn.

"You can all go on home - I mean, there's no point in everyone getting exhausted," Candy said uncertainly.

Her mother led the way in glaring at the young woman. "Candace," Carolyn said flatly. "If you think for one second that I'll leave you here in a crisis..."

"Think several more times," the Captain finished.

Bethany frowned. "I think that storm's coming back. Thunder."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jess said. "This area's famous for false thunder."

"Jeff is good," Lynne noted in a bleak voice. "He says he's never lost a patient, and I really don't want this to be his first one."

"Right. Humility lessons can come later," Blackie agreed. "Though, should be pull this off, I will at the beginning of any sermon on humility say, Dr. Gideon need not listen."

"Has anyone called Grandma and Grandpa - Williams I mean?" Jon asked. He was still on the outs with the Muir grandparents, though should Thom fail to survive, they'd be among the first wave of relatives to cope with.

The Captain nodded. "I called them." He lifted on brow to indicate that he had omitted one word, "upon," between called and them. A quick pop had allowed him to brief his in-laws. "They said just to let them know anything."

XXX

More time crept past. Daniel went ostensibly to get coffee and phone to make sure Amberly was doing all right for Jenny, but in fact went investigating, invisibly. He overheard a nurse commenting that it was a terribly busy night, and that the other driver had been smashed, as in drunk. The ghost decided then and there that should Thom die, the other driver would think smashed.

He might anyway.

He had almost returned to the waiting room, the recalled the coffee and Amberly. The coffee machine was empty, so the Captain simply, remaining invisible, popped first to check on the baby.

In the room the Wights had placed her bassinet, Amberly looked up as the spirit entered. She looked straight at the nothingness where he stood, an interested expression in her eyes and formed a word that sounded rather like "Grand-da". It was not perfectly formed, but the spirit was delighted. Some of Daniel's temper cooled, and he smiled at his foster grandchild, then popped to Gull Cottage to see about coffee.

Claymore was still there, drinking coffee, as it happened. Perhaps it was a good sign for Thom, but miracle of miracles, the two did not squabble. The Captain actually thanked the family nerd for stopping in to take care of the Gregg family pets and did not fuss about the coffee he was filching.

XXX

As Daniel walked back into the waiting room, Carolyn met him. "Dr. Gideon just sent word; the surgery is over, and they think Thom will be fine. He'll be in recovery for several hours, though."

Lynne came over to them as well. "Yeah, and he refused to bend any rules to let me see him until tomorrow." Fire flashed in her eyes. "Jerk. Said it was doctor's orders that I go home and rest." Her jaw hardened, locking back some emotions she did not wish to give into now. "Said - they lost him for a little while on the table. But, Jeff was scared of ruining his record, and what I'd do to him if he didn't bring him back."

Relief washed over the ghost. "Thank the Good Lord." Handing off the cups to Carolyn and Lynne, he looked over to Jenny and Dave. "Amberly is fine, by the way."

"I think we'll go find out in person," Dave said.

"We're all heading home, for the night," Dash said firmly. "You as well, young lady," he added to Candy.

"Bethany'll be staying with us for the night," Sean said. "That is, if Martha will give us a lift home?"

"Oh, my car's in the lot, I can drive," the girl piped up, "and thanks."

"My room's not turned into a studio yet, is it?" Jon asked.

"Of course not," Carolyn shook her head.

"I'd - I'd like to come home with you, Mom," Candy said. "I - "

"I'll take care of B.J. for you," Dash promised.

"That is not a good name for a dog, I keep telling you," Blackie grumbled.

"If they can name the cat after me..." Tristan said. He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"You have the day off tomorrow," Adam informed Candy as he grabbed Jess' hand to lead her out.

"Thanks."

"Sig, cancel everything that's non-emergency," Lynne said. "And try to convince anyone else it's NOT an emergency."

"Lynne," Candy said. "I - need to talk to you, too."

"If you want to stay with us tonight," Carolyn said.

The doctor thought, then nodded. "Okay."

So, by ones and twos, the family split into groups to head home for the night.

XXX

Sensing that one of her surrogate grandchildren needed emotional support, Martha followed the Greggs back to Gull Cottage. There, Claymore was sprawled across the couch, sound asleep. While Carolyn briefed him on Thom, Martha went into the kitchen to warm soup up or something; no one had eaten since lunch, after all. Candy took the opportunity to collect her thoughts in silence.

Just as they were all settling into chairs to hear whatever it was that Candy had to say, there was a knock. When Daniel opened the door, Jess, Adam, Dave, Amberly, Dash, and Jenny were there.

"Sean and Molly would be, but they're taking care of Bethany," Dash explained.

"Why are you all here?" the ghost asked, pulling his earlobe in puzzlement.

"We had a feeling that we were needed," Jenny said.

"Am I late?" Blackie asked, hastening up the walk.

"No," Jess said.

"Come on in," Carolyn called. After they were in, she glanced at Candy. "What did you need to tell us, sweetheart?"

Candy's lips thinned, then taking a deep breath, she explained the fight she and Thom had that morning, and how she felt partly responsible for his wreck. She did not mention telling Tristan this; somehow that conversation was too personal to share with anyone else.

"Don't be silly," Lynne said after absorbing the news. "You did not cause the wreck, or contribute to it. I'm sure he wasn't relieved, but, if I'd told - Alan that kind of thing and he'd seemed at all that way to me, I'd have yelled. I think."

"If you, pardon me," Adam said, pausing to yawn, "- if you want to consider adoption, then let me know. I've done that paperwork before."

"Created families can be just as wonderful, or more so, than natural ones," Dash added with a smile.

"I quite agree," the Captain nodded.

"And - I'm not giving her to you, but if you have a yen to be around a kid, Amberly can be borrowed, from time to time," Jenny fumbled.

"Just return her, without too much spoilage," Dave nodded.

"Thanks," Candy swallowed.

"I can keep an eye on my car seat, and maybe another baby will - you know, land in it, like Slugger did," Claymore volunteered awkwardly.

No one could resist laughing, just a little, at that.

"Then - you guys don't mind about no grandkids?" Candy asked, glancing from her parents to Lynne. "From me, anyhow."

"Of course we mind, but only because it is a shame," Daniel said, "that you may not get the opportunity to know the joy you, Jon, and Jenny have given your mother and me."

"And we mind your heartache," Carolyn agreed.

"Exactly," Lynne said. "I'm too young to be a grandma, anyway."

"And miracles do happen, you know," Blackie shrugged. "Especially hereabouts."

"Well, Doctor, if it does bother you, we could get married, then you would get about - a hundred grandchildren of varying degrees," Dash smiled.

"Charlie!"

"Just trying to help."

"So, Sis, what did all that - stuff Dr. Gideon said mean in English?" Jess asked, coming to the rescue.

"Thom's going to have to be really careful about infection since his spleen is gone, and losing one kidney is not good, but not dangerous, unless something happens to that one," the doctor said. "He'll have to stay in the hospital for at least a week. The blood loss weakened him, a lot."

"At least you're rid of that horrible car," Adam noted. "I always have said it was dangerous - though a drunk didn't help matters."

"I smell a lawsuit," Claymore guessed.

"Very good, Clay," Adam smirked. A dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes.

"If they're smart, they'll settle out of court," Carolyn noted.

"But it would be so much fun to tear the idiot to shreds!"

"Indeed," Daniel agreed. Rubbing his hands together, the Captain added, "I did consider doing just that."

"Ahem! Forgiveness is a good habit," Blackie felt obliged to remind one and all. "Though difficult, and one I'm not doing too well at presently. However, I've spent the entire evening praying for a miracle, okay, demanding one - but now, would you all join me in a prayer of thanks?"

Silently, heads bowed as the pastor lead them in a simple prayer thanking God for His kindness to Thom and them all.

XXX

One of the blessings of ghosts in one's life is they can prevent insomnia. Thanks to a few mental nudges, the humans in the Gregg clan were able to sleep soundly for eight hours. With the crisis over, Jon reluctantly returned to school with Bethany the next day. They would both miss their morning classes, but the work could be made up.

Lynne called Jeffery the first thing the next morning to find out when she and Candy could visit Thom. No matter how she badgered, he refused to let Thom have visitors before the afternoon.

At one minute past noon, Lynne and Candy were waiting to be let into the room.

"You said afternoon," she smiled at the other doctor as he exited her son's room.

"LindenyouknowthatwealllikeThomhere-andhewillgetthe-" Dr. Gideon began.

"JEFF - I know that, but I want to see him," she snapped. "And it's bad enough that I have to listen to my assistant talk that fast - can't you slow down?"

"I don't talk fast," he scowled, then with a nod, moved on to his next patient after advising, "Don't stay too long."

Thom looked pale, except for a livid black eye that extended to his eyebrow. "Hi," he coughed.

There was awkward silence, then Candy said, "I'm - sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I - you looked relieved, and that - hurt."

"I was relieved - er - "

"I know Candy's news, we all do," his mother said, taking Thom's hand. "And, it's sad, but I'm not mad or shattered. Though, I have to wonder how hard your head got hit before the wreck if you were relieved."

Thom was quiet a moment, getting his thoughts together and air collected. "After all the hints the Williams kept dropping, I got to wondering why we weren't parents. The idea of it scared me, but still... so, drawing blood's what I do... running tests was pretty easy to manage." He paused. "I guess they couldn't test when Dad was alive, or he didn't live long enough, but there's a hereditary disease passed on my father's family. I remember seeing how young people on his side died when I did that family tree project in sixth grade. I've got the gene for it. Odds are if we had a kid, they'd have it, and well..."

Both women were quiet. It wasn't good news at all, but that was something to deal with later.

XXX

At Thom's request, Blackie and the ghosts were his next group of visitors, although the spirits arrived unofficially, popping in, not arriving through the door. Gideon would have had apoplexy if he found out how many guests his patient was entertaining at once. Then again, it's not like they were going to be playing football with him.

"So, how did this lot and I get picked to see you ahead of Aunt Jess? And please let it be a good reason, or I'll never hear the end of it," Blackie forced a grin, trying to keep his tone cheerful. He'd visited a few dozen patients in the hospital, but it was different this time.

Thom repeated what he had told his wife and mother. When he paused, Daniel interjected, "I'm sorry, lad. If you are hoping we can tell you how long..."

"We can't," Sean finished as his oldest friend hesitated.

"Nor would we," Sig frowned. "I would think knowing the exact time of one's demise would be quite disconcerting."

"That's not it," Thom cut in before Tris or Dash could add their two cents. "I - what do you all think of - near death experiences? Are they real? Is it a sin to have one?"

"Never had one, just real death experience," Tris shrugged. "Heard about them - the tunnel, light, and so on. I just remember a bang, then getting up and looking down..."

"Er - quite so," Dash cleared his throat. "And any of us who have watched someone pass to the other side have seen the light into which they walk, or float... Did you-?"

Thom nodded. "I walked out of the operating room while Dr. Gideon was singing a Broadway medley. Cole Porter. And then went around the hospital some..." he trailed off. "After a while, I found that light, and started toward it, but it didn't feel like the right time, so I went back." A slight tremor rippled through him. "I think I was a ghost for a little while, and no offense, but I'm hoping I don't get to be one." The eye that wasn't swollen focused on Blackie, and Thom saw that his cousin looked almost ill. "Did I do something wrong?"

Blackie shook himself. "No - unless scaring me counts. I think the church is either supportive of the concept of the whole near death thing, or neutral. Since I don't see how you could help having it, I don't think it could be considered doing anything wrong."

"And, no offense taken, on my part, at least," the Captain assured Thom. "Being a ghost is not the ideal, I'm sure. But, since none of us got a choice in the matter, then, should you not have one either, we will help you adjust."

The others nodded.

"Did you see anyone you knew? Seems I've head of that happening," Sean asked.

"I think - maybe my dad," Thom frowned. "It - felt like him, but since I never met him, how would I know? That's nuts. And - not seeing - just - an impression."

After a few more minutes, Daniel announced that it was time to leave; Thom needed to rest. Furthermore, they all had work to do rearranging the furniture at Candy's to make a bedroom for Thom downstairs.

"Could - Tris stay a minute? And later, I'd like to talk to Dash," Thom asked.

"Of course. Anytime you like," Dash promised.

"Sure," Tristan said, not bothering to conceal his surprise.

When they were alone, Thom stared at the ghost hard. "I'm sorry for being kinda a jerk to you, from time to time."

"You haven't been," Tristan protested. His hands were shoved in his pocket, so Thom did not see the fingers that were crossed as he said so.

"Yeah, I have. But, look, odds are - I may not be here on earth all that long... and- this ain't easy, you know? But, promise you won't let Candy spend years locked up inside herself like Mom. Look out for her, when I can't."

Keeping his face impassive, Tristan tried to downplay the words. "C'mon, you'll probably be here to glare at me for decades."

"Tris, I've made peace with it. Just promise."

"On television, whenever someone extracts a promise from someone else while the first someone is lying in a hospital bed, the moment the promise is made, they flat-line, so no. I'll not be the one to kill you."

Thom sighed. "This is not TV. If you don't love-"

Before he could finish, Tristan said, "Okay, if that thing over there starts buzzing, it's on your head, but you didn't need to ask. I will."

There was silence. "I'm still here. And yeah, I did need to. No hard feelings?" Thom painfully lifted his brows. He couldn't pull off the single brow lift.

"Of course not. Just get better." Tristan extended one hand to shake on their agreement. "Friends?"

"Not best ones, but yeah."

XXX

Martha had already gone home for the day and Candy been driven back to her home when Dash knocked on the door of Gull Cottage.

After absently patting Dakota's head and moving one of the kittens from his favorite chair, that happened to be Tribble's favorite as well, the noble ghost took a seat opposite the sofa where Captain Gregg and Carolyn sat.

"It's been quite a day or two, eh?" he commented blandly.

"Your gift for understatement remains intact, old friend," Daniel almost laughed.

"I thought you would be at your home, with Candy," Carolyn added.

"I will be, soon enough. I guessed Danny would be curious about why young Thomas wished to see me alone. Oh, there's no harm in telling you both. In fact, I'm rather puzzled by it myself."

"Go on," Carolyn prompted.

"He wished to give me his – blessing - to pursue and even catch his mother. Now, why would he think I planned on doing that?" Dash asked, successfully arching one brow. "The lady does not wish to – date - me, after all. Think he just wants an un-haunted house?"

"Dash," Carolyn said, wagging one finger at him.

"I've gotten rather used to not being in the poodle club," he grumbled.

"My friend, membership is always open," Daniel smirked.

"Not for a while yet. Your child needs me around - at least for a few months. Though I never planned on being a nursemaid in my old age," Dash insisted.

"And we're grateful," Mrs. Gregg assured him.

"Besides, you know, old son, plans are not always something we make, but what make us," the Captain smirked, taking his lady's hand and kissing it.

THE

END

Author's Note II: For those who wonder- the events of Blackwood's dream or experience occur in Amandawrites' story over in Doctor Who,and are referred to with permission. It is called Healing. For Americans who haven't been lucky enough to see the ninth doctor, the BBC website and Outpost Gallifrey contain summaries. Look up Father's Day.


End file.
